


Where Stars Begin to Fade

by wlweeb (NoNoNoah)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Viktor, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Makkachin, Fluff, Human Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Two-headed Makkachin, Viktor loves Yuuri, Viktuuri Fluff Bang 2019, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, Yuuri loves Viktor, fic includes too much kissing, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNoah/pseuds/wlweeb
Summary: "The blue light from beneath the surface was hypnotising. After a difficult day at the fields it was lulling him to sleep, his tired muscles coaxing him to close his eyes. Yuuri dipped his head fully for a moment. The water whispered in his ears, reminding him of the beach in Hasetsu. The longing felt like needles in his heart.He resurfaced, breathing deeply through the sudden tears. Months. It’s been months, and Earth was no longer home. It was no longer anything."After being rescued from the ticking time bomb that was Earth, Yuuri must escape his future. And where Yuuri goes, Viktor follows.





	1. In the Blood in Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a ride and a half. As of writing this I'm not yet finished with the fic lmao.
> 
> Note to future self, don't take up projects during university :3 
> 
> I was partnered with the lovely wonderful and supportive jemsauce, who drew [This](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1T8fBJa0yF3IOn_lEil3jAlXiqjkERelJ) wonderful piece. It still makes me cry Q-Q
> 
> Here is her [Tumblr ](https://jemsauce.tumblr.com/)so you can tell her how good it is <3
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“Don’t do this Vitya!” The commander yelled, spreading his arms wide to stop the guards from shooting. Viktor shook in anger, teeth clenched as he stood between his family and Yuuri. The choice wasn’t easy, but his hand was forced, and he never wanted to see Yuuri cry out in pain again.

“Get in the pod,” He whispered to the man behind him, who was holding his side, stemming the blood flow. He didn’t turn to see the expression on Yuuri’s face, but he knew it was one of disbelief. “I’ll be right there, please go.” He felt Yuuri leave his side, letting out a breath of relief. One look at the guards stopped them from pursuing Yuuri. Even as a traitor he held a certain amount of power over his men. 

The commander gave him a hard look, as if he couldn’t recognize the person he was looking at. “Who are you Vitya?” Yakov demanded.

Viktor smiled, and pointed his gun at the ceiling. One blast sent sparks flying. He turned to Yakov before the flames caught on. “Viktor Nikiforov, no longer at your service.” He intoned, before turning tail and shutting the hatch. As soon as he saw Yuuri slumped on the seat, he slammed the control panel, the pod-

 

Water surged around him as he lowered himself into the pool. The area was empty, the guards ushering everyone to their quarters long before Yuuri arrived. The fluorescent lights illuminated the hallways, their glow casting long shadows on the walls. Through the windows millions of stars passed, vast galaxies of colour and beauty. It was eerily silent, every sound amplified. Yuuri felt a little nervous. If he were caught, he was sure his punishment would not be pleasant.

As he finally sat down, the water reached his chin. He looked down the corridor which extended to both sides, stretching until it was no longer visible. A trick of light. The dormitory bedrooms were mere minutes away from the pool.

Yuuri sighed. It had been months since he was rescued from the ticking bomb that was Earth. The whole situation still felt like a fever dream. He couldn’t remember the last time he relaxed properly.

The blue light from beneath the surface was hypnotising. After a difficult day at the fields it was lulling him to sleep, his tired muscles coaxing him to close his eyes. Yuuri dipped his head fully for a moment. The water whispered in his ears, reminding him of the beach in Hasetsu. The longing felt like needles in his heart.

He resurfaced, breathing deeply through the sudden tears. Months. It’s been months, and Earth was no longer home. It was no longer anything.

The dull thud of boots hitting the deck snapped his attention away from his misery. Earth temporarily forgotten, he panicked. He wouldn’t be able to run or hide in time, even if he tried. He ducked below the water again, hoping that by the time his lungs gave out the guard would be gone. He realised he miscalculated seconds before he felt the tap on his shoulder.

Yuuri sat up with a gasp, turning his body to face the guard. The tall creature was standing by the poolside, smiling down at him. His legs went on for miles, clad in dark pants that merged with the double breasted jacket. The chains on the side and epaulets glinted in the low light.

“I must admit, I didn’t expect to find you here,” The guard spoke, tilting his head. He crouched, picking up Yuuri’s discarded clothes. “A pleasant surprise nonetheless. Not very good at being sneaky, are we?”

Yuuri pouted, but felt relief unclench his tense muscles. This was the best case scenario for the situation he found himself in. Of all the guards to be on duty, Yuuri encountered Viktor.

Although human in appearance at first glance, Viktor was anything but. His skin had a blue pallor to it, merging into shades of purple where he blushed. His tail, smooth and pale just like the rest of him, trailed in his wake. Twin horn-like protrusions sprouted from his forehead, curling back like a halo. Hair like starlight fell down his face, where eyes the colour of the sky pierced anyone with their gaze. They reminded Yuuri of Earth’s sky. Beautiful.

“I guess I didn’t expect to see you here either.” Yuuri muttered, shifting closer to the crouching man. Viktor leaned back on his hands, plopping down completely. He rolled up his pants and dipped his feet in the pool.

“Maybe I wanted to see you?” Viktor said quietly, closing his eyes and breathing in. Yuuri allowed himself to stare. Viktor’s beauty still astounded Yuuri. Everyone on his planet looked like that, but there was something different about Viktor.

Viktor opened his eyes, catching Yuuri’s stare. He smiled, winking at Yuuri. The blush captured his cheeks in seconds. Viktor’s smile softened, and he leaned down. Yuuri met him in the middle, lips pressing together softly. Yuuri brought his hand up to cup Viktor’s jaw, moving his thumb up his high cheekbone to tangle in his hair. 

The distance between them continued to close, Yuuri’s wet chest pressing against Viktor’s clothed one. Yuuri had both hands on Viktor, caressing his neck and broad back. It was warm, soft, and full of an emotion Yuuri had yet to identify. 

They kissed slowly, losing track of time and forgetting anyone or anything else existed. Suddenly, Yuuri leaned back, pulling Viktor with him. The resulting splash startled them both. Viktor started giggling, and Yuuri joined him moments later. They pressed together, laughing into each other’s space.

The happiness and elation didn’t last long. The commotion by the pools definitely caught the attention of the other guards on duty. Lights to their right began to brighten as another guard walked in their direction. Quickly, Viktor pulled himself and Yuuri out of the pool, gathering the clothes and pulling Yuuri after him in the opposite direction. A single sock remained, damp and abandoned on the poolside floor.

The two tumbled into Viktor’s room, gasping for breath and laughing against each other. The automatic door slid shut behind them with a quiet whisper, cutting them off from the rest of the world. They slowly began to calm down, stray giggles still occasionally escaping them.

Viktor leaned against the wall, dropping the handful of Yuuri’s clothes onto the floor. The room was dark, the only light coming from the built in window on the door. His blue gaze landed on Yuuri, who was leaning against the opposite wall, cheeks still flushed from laughter. Their eyes met, and neither dared look away.

Yuuri wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but as their lips met once more, he found he didn’t care. He looped his arms around Viktor’s neck, trying to make up the height difference by bringing Viktor down. Instead, Viktor grabbed him up by his thighs, framing him against the wall. The kiss turned hungry, and Yuuri yearned to be even closer.

The slight brush of of their hips made him gasp and pull back, head banging against the wall with a dull thud. Viktor stopped, quickly dropping his thighs to inspect his head, regardless of Yuuri’s assurances that he was fine.

Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face with both hands, smoothing away the worried frown between his brows. He placed a kiss to his forehead, right between the horns, straining to reach on his tiptoes. Viktor hummed, eyes closed with a serene smile spreading slowly on his lips. The heat that they both felt moments ago was long gone.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri murmured, moving his hands down Viktor’s neck. Viktor caught his hands in his own, bringing them to his lips.

“There’s nothing to apologise for,” He leaned forward, enveloping Yuuri in his arms. “Let’s go to sleep Yuuri.”

The cot was small and cramped, the two of them barely fitting in together. It worked perfectly for them. Yuuri slotted himself in front of Viktor, feeling safe with Viktor’s heartbeat thudding strongly against his back. Viktor’s arms reached around him, hand finding its way to lay flat against Yuuri’s heart. Their hearts beat as one.

Yuuri returned to his own room hours later, sneaking in the artificial dawn. Viktor helped him around the guards, all the way back to the human sector. With a few close calls, they reached Yuuri’s shared room shortly before the curfew was over. Their embrace was short, a promise to see each other soon.

Without a word, Viktor turned around and walked back, and Yuuri was left alone in the hallway. He sighed.

Rushing to get ready, he shook Phichit awake. Their uniforms were simple garments, thin cloth that resembled woven bags in Yuuri’s opinion. He hated them. Phichit was slowly getting up, mumbling about having to cover for him last night.

“Mari wanted to know where you were,” Phichit clarified once out of the bathroom, a little more coherent. “Told her you were asked to stay behind on the fields. You’re welcome by the way.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri mumbled, focus aimed on tying his boots. They were out the door within minutes, rushing to their stations. Their day began the same way it had for months, but now, Yuuri had something to look forward to when it ended.

 

He was warm. Viktor’s arms were around him again, and Yuuri wondered how long this would last. This warmth that went beyond his skin and into his heart. The safety he felt when Viktor was with him. Not long, he wagered.

Viktor’s room was dark, outlined by gently glowing neon lights. Yuuri could see the outline of the guard uniform hanging by the door. Yuuri hated that thing with a passion.

He felt Viktor stir, and turned his attention back to-

 

The pod was shaking as it was ejected. Viktor pushed towards the seat, clipping him into the harness with shaking hands. Yuuri’s own breath was unsteady at best, and he tried to curb his emotions and help Viktor as best he could. The adrenaline was slowly giving way to panic, and he didn’t want Viktor to risk his safety to calm him down.

Their speed suddenly picked up, and Viktor was thrown against him. He stopped himself short of Yuuri by centimeters, holding on to the inside of the pod with pale hands. There wasn’t much room to maneuver, but Viktor managed to slide into the seat opposite Yuuri. He kept glancing behind Yuuri, hurrying his movements each time. They were getting closer to the planet.

The air stilled, Yuuri’s ears were ringing and Viktor couldn’t strap himself in. The atmosphere hit them like a tram, and Viktor failed to keep himself in place. They were falling fast, the blue of the planet growing in size until it went as far as the eye could see. The last thing Yuuri saw before the crash was the blue of Viktor’s eyes, close enough to see the panic in them.

 

They were kissing again, hidden in an alcove by the ship kitchens. Viktor’s hand was firm as he clutched his waist, trapping him against the wall with the other arm. This was dangerous, they could get caught at any moment, and god knows what punishment would follow. Yuuri didn’t care.

The noise of the crew working muffled any sounds they made, and the alcove was out of sight of the main corridor. Yuuri’s hands wandered, from Viktor’s collar to the base of his tail, which made Viktor gasp into his mouth and kiss harder.  
They hadn’t been able to see each other for over a week thanks to multiple incidents involving humans. Patrols had gotten more frequent, and as a soldier even Viktor had to participate. With no way to sneak out at night, Yuuri was stuck working, blending in to the obedient population. 

When he saw Viktor looking at him from across the hall before ducking into a random corridor, he had to follow. Viktor was waiting for him, pinning him to the wall immediately.

“Did anyone see you?” He said, moving his hands up and down Yuuri’s arms.

“I don’t think so,” Yuuri replied, stepping close to hug Viktor. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be sleeping off your shift.”

“I couldn’t sleep. I had to see you Yuuri.” Viktor leaned in, stealing a kiss from Yuuri. They lost track of time, making up for a week of separation. Only the bell signalling the end of lunch made them separate. They were both out of breath.

“Meet me in my room after you finish,” Viktor reached for his hand, squeezing it. Yuuri squeezed back. “Stay safe.”

Viktor left Yuuri, disappearing back into the main corridor. Yuuri waited a minute, before leaving himself. He made his way back to his station, unaware of the green eyes tracking his every move.

 

The dimly lit corridors were empty, but only for a short time. Yuuri had to hurry if he even hoped to reach Viktor’s room. The sound of footsteps made him pause, darting into a dark corridor. The voices that followed made his blood freeze.

“Stop fucking around with that human Viktor, he’s not worth losing your position over.”

“I’m not quite sure what you’re talking about Yura, but it would be in your best interest to forget about it.” Viktor replied, a dangerous tone to his voice. Yuuri had never heard Viktor sound like that.

“Do you want me to fucking report you?! Don’t involve yourself with cattle, especially a pig like him.”

A loud thud followed his statement, a growling filling the air.

“Say anything like that again and it’s not command you’ll have to worry about Yura, it’s me."

The threat must have worked, the sound of running feet filling the corridor until it was gone. Only Viktor’s harsh panting remained. Yuuri slowly moved from his hiding place, approaching Viktor with caution.

“Viktor?”

Viktor whipped his head up at the sound, relaxing minutely when he saw Yuuri. Without a word he grabbed Yuuri’s hand, dragging him towards his room. Once safe inside, Viktor dropped to his bed, head in his hands. Unsure, Yuuri sat beside him, placing a hand on Viktor’s knee. 

“So how much did you hear?”

“Enough.”

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I wasn’t careful enough. I put your life in danger, I couldn’t-”

“Viktor”

“Protect you. What if they come for you and it’s my fault? I’m so so-”

“Viktor!”

Viktor shut his mouth, hands trembling, face hidden behind his hair. Yuuri leaned over, brushing them away, hands forcing his head up to meet his eyes. The uncertainty he saw broke his heart.

“You didn’t put me in danger Viktor. You’ve been protecting me from day one,” Viktor went to interject, Yuuri stopping him with a finger to his lips. “This was our choice. I knew what I was getting into. We were never safe.”

Viktor let out a shuddering breath, nodding to Yuuri’s words. Yuuri smiled, stroking Viktor’s hair out of his face again. They couldn’t leave together, they established that a long time ago. Yuuri had Mari and his friends, Viktor had his position in the army, as well as an entire life back on his home planet. This was never meant to be easy.

“I love you, Viktor.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor started, clearly lost for words. He was staring at Yuuri as if he hung the stars.

“I love you,” He said again, kissing Viktor’s cheek. “And I know we can make this work. I trust you.”  
Viktor kept staring, mouth opening and closing, indecisive about what he was about to say.

“Before we reach our destination,” Viktor started, finding Yuuri’s hand and squeezing it. “I want you to escape. There is a planet nearby, habitable. Many of the exiled go there, pods and weak ships pulled by the gravity. It’s a chance Yuuri.”

Yuuri bit his lip, uncertain. Circumstances changed, Yuuri agreed with that, but to leave all that remained of Earth behind was a different story.

“What’s your plan?”

“Meet me at the docking station tomorrow after your shift. Hide in the lockers, nobody looks there.”

“Ok. What about you though? Are you staying?”

Viktor’s sad smile was answer enough, and Yuuri felt his heart throb. “How long?”

“A month, maybe longer.”

Yuuri let out a shuddering breath, leaning into Viktor. His arm immediately encircled his shoulders, bringing him closer. The tears took him by surprise. He laughed, trying to wipe them away, with no success. Viktor took his hands, kissing his wet cheeks, his eyes, his nose, and finally his mouth. If Yuuri were to escape, he would be alone on an alien planet for a month, perhaps longer. The thought itself sent shivers down his spine.

“What do you want Yuuri?”

In lieu of responding, Yuuri pulled Viktor down, kissing him again and again until they were out of breath. 

 

They crashed into a body of water, submerging for a few frightful seconds before bobbing back to the surface. As soon as Yuuri came to, he felt his stomach lurch and protest. He kept it in only by focusing on Viktor. The landing had thrown him against the side of the pod, but from what Yuuri could see he was still breathing.

He unstrapped himself with shaky fingers, the pain in his side momentarily forgotten. He slide to his knees onto the floor, legs too unstable to keep him upright anyway. He crawled the little distance he had to Viktor, eyes running over his body, scanning for any blood or injury.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, feeling the tension drain out of him so fast that he felt nauseous. With the spike of adrenaline gone the pain returned tenfold. His shirt was soaked, clinging to his side like a second skin. He crawled towards the many compartments in the pod, looking for anything resembling a first aid kit. He found some salve and bandages, as well as some pills he hoped would help.  
The application was messy. Yuuri took off his jacket, placing it beneath Viktor’s head, before also taking off his shirt. For the first time he was glad about the excess material on his worker uniform. He ripped the bottom, soaking it in the water that he had found. Once most of the blood had been cleaned, he applied the salve. It stung like hell, Yuuri letting out curses and whimpers the entire time. The bandage was wrapped quickly.

Yuuri slumped as soon as he was done, the burning keeping him awake just so. His gaze moved to Viktor again, taking comfort from the even rise and fall of his chest. After a few minutes, he moved to stand, swaying on his feet but staying up. He peeked through the hatch window, unsure of what he would see.

The vastness of the water scared him. There was no land in sight, with the horizon covered in dark clouds and mist. Yuuri sighed in resignation, sitting beside Viktor and carding his hand through his hair. All he could do was wait.

 

The locker was cramped, Yuuri barely fitting. Every time somebody passed by he felt his heart stop, anxious about being found. But Viktor was right, and after close to an hour, the area was deserted. Nobody had looked inside. 

Yuuri slowly opened the locker door, letting it shut behind him as quietly as possible. He reached into the second locker to take out his bag with the necessary supplies. Yuuri made his way towards the ships and pods, keeping silent. Viktor would be here any moment. Yuuri could see the planet outside the windows. Any second now.

A loud bang startled him, making him drop the bag. The contents spilled out, water and clothes, and with them a photo. Yuuri dropped down, stuffing the items back in before backpedalling under a table.

He saw a pair of boots enter the room, the pace frantic as he began searching the area. The locker doors smashed against the walls, the person getting more angry by the minute.

“What are you looking for Yura?” Viktor’s voice rang out in the emptiness, sharp and cold. Yuuri saw his boots move towards the wall where Yura was standing. He hadn’t seen much of the young soldier around, keeping to his work and Viktor, but from what he heard he was a fearsome and ambitious man.

“Your pet, obviously.” He spat back, turning towards Viktor. They stared at each other in silence, gazes heavy and loaded with threat. Yuuri had to consciously force himself to breathe silently.

“What makes you think he’s here?” Viktor asked, challenging Yura to reveal his sources. 

They were at a stalemate, with no move to make that would not lead to one side losing everything. At least that's what Yuuri thought.

“Yuuri, come out.” Viktor said suddenly, turning his head towards the table. Yuuri let out a peep at being spotted, peeking his head over the top of the table. He saw Viktor and Yura, both staring at him with starkly different expressions. Viktor’s soft gaze was juxtaposed by Yura’s vicious scowl.

Viktor gave him a look, then turned to back to Yura. “What now? You found my pet.” He spat the last word out like the vile thing that it was. The young soldier slowly started to realise his mistake. Yuuri slowly started making his way towards them, until he was standing by Viktor’s side. His hands were limp by his side, holding the bag he had dropped before. His eyes didn’t leave the gun strapped to Yura’s belt.

“What’s your plan? Escape? Or are you leaving the pig to survive alone? Are you actually that stupid Viktor?” 

Viktor didn’t reply, letting the soldier speak.

“If you want him to leave this ship alive, you need a reason for for the command to let him go.” He continued, huffing. His eyes kept moving between Viktor and Yuuri, searching for something. When he found it, he laughed.

“You really are idiots.” He said, and pointed his gun at Yuuri.

The shot rang loud in the empty room, definitely alerting any guards nearby. Yuuri staggered, hand moving to his side. The blood was flowing out steadily, his palm doing nothing to stem the flow. Voices were muffled around him, Viktor shouting things at Yura, pushing him away. Yuuri saw him leave, one last glance behind before he was out of sight.

Then Viktor. Vikor. He was there, beside him. He was speaking, hands moving. A bullet. Pain, searing and blinding. It stopped suddenly, a soothing cold taking its place. The sounds slowly started to return to him.

“-Ri. Yuuri are you with me? You need to go, now!” Viktor’s breathing was heavy as he helped Yuuri stand. The blood had slowed down, whatever Viktor had done had helped. The first thing he noticed was the siren, wailing in alarm.

Viktor pushed him towards the pods, when the first footsteps started to ring around them. Soldiers began to trickle into the room, surrounding them. Viktor cursed, and stood in front of him, hand still holding onto Yuuri. One look at the man standing in front of him told him all he needed to know. He had made up his mind. His future was with Yuuri.


	2. In a Pod by the Sea

Once the gentle rocking came to a stop, Yuuri knew they had reached the shore. Hours had passed since they landed, a storm passing them briefly. The sky had gone dark, eliminating any light inside the pod.

Viktor was still out cold, laid out on what little floor space they had, head resting on Yuuri's torn jacket. The overhead window cast a blue glow onto his face, bringing out the pallor of his skin. Dodging the broken pieces inside, Yuuri manually opened the hatch. The sight that greeted him made his heart stop.

The sky way bathed in shades of blue and purple, stars stark against the darkness. Twin moons moved slowly across the horizon, reflected in the sea behind him, which glowed in the depths. The sand was dark, slowly retreating into a thick jungle from which Yuuri could hear multiple strange sounds. 

The rhythmic crashing of waves against the shore brought comfort. The beach was silent and empty, leaving Yuuri alone. Deciding to leave exploring to the daytime, Yuuri turned back into the pod, just to startle at the cerulean eyes peeking open.

"What happened?" Viktor muttered, leaning forward and sitting up.

"Your seat harness wasn’t clipping in ," Yuuri tried to keep the worry out of his voice. By the look Viktor gave him, he didn't succeed. "I wasn't able to strap myself in fast enough for you to do the same. It's my fault you're hurt, I'm so sorry Viktor I should have-"

Viktor began shaking his head as soon as Yuuri started apologising. He gestured for Yuuri to join him on the floor. Yuuri hesitantly closed the hatch behind himself before sitting down beside him.

Viktor sighed, moving to put his arms around Yuuri. Yuuri curled against him, nosing at his neck, hands moving to find his jaw. The swish of Viktor's tail was the only sound in the pod, soon joined by Yuuri's soft cries.

"I'm safe now Yuuri. We're safe now." Viktor gently began to card his hands through Yuuri's hair, continuing to whisper his love until they both drifted off in eachothers arms.

 

The morning sun brought with it a sense of calm. A rebirth. Sometime during the early hours, Viktor slipped out of the pod, pulling it further into the shore and securing it in the event of high tides. He knew exactly which planet they found themselves on, and what they needed to do to survive alone. Until help came. If help ever came.

Within an hour of sunrise Viktor had gathered enough wood and edible vegetation to last them a couple of days, the fruit not so different from the ones on his own planet. By the time Yuuri wobbled out of the pod, the sun was high in the sky.   
"Good morning Yuuri," Viktor was sitting in the shallows with his back to Yuuri, shirt discarded on the side of the pod. His tail was slowly moving in the water, like a cat ready to pounce. "I'm gathering some seaweed for your wound, help yourself to some fruit."

Yuuri spotted the pile immediately, moving to sit by the makeshift camp. He chose a fruit at random and continued to watch Viktor work. The sun reflected off the water, the vast expanse shimmering gold. Birdsong accompanied by the sound of leaves in the wind made nostalgia swirl in Yuuri's mind. It felt so much like Earth, yet it was clear that it wasn't.

After eating, Yuuri moved further along the beach to clean himself as much as he could before reapplying the bandages. The wound was inflamed, looking stark against his pale skin. He made quick work of the fabric and returned to the camp.

Yuuri's gaze wandered back to Viktor, who was now standing with a pile of long orange seaweed in his hand. Water cascaded down his arms as he made his way to Yuuri, and Yuuri felt his mouth go dry. He felt the blush spread to his ears, averting his gaze as soon as Viktor sat beside him.

"Take off your shirt." Viktor said, laying the seaweed on a broad leaf.

"What?"

"Take off your shirt Yuuri. I need to check your bandages." Viktor chuckled, making Yuuri blush even harder. Viktor noticed the blush, a frown forming on his face. "Are you getting sunburn? We should go inside."

Yuuri just nodded and followed Viktor inside, too embarrassed to admit he was flustered by Viktor's toned body. Yuuri sat in one of the seats in the pod to take off his shirt and undress the wound. Viktor knelt in front of him, preparing the seaweed into strips. 

The first touch of cold hands on Yuuri's side made him flinch, Viktor's eyes darting to his face and back. The seaweed was cold and slimy on his skin, the layers sticking easily onto the wound. Viktor finished with a last layer of material, likely cut from Yuuri's jacket. His hands lingered, moving softly over the wound, then wandering upwards to rest on his heart.

Yuuri kept his hands still, breath uneven, heart beating hard in his chest. Viktor could undoubtedly feel it under his palm, but he kept his eyes trained on Yuuri's wound. 

"I'm glad you're ok Yuuri," Viktor whispered, his voice barely loud enough in the silence. He finally raised his head, eyes meeting Yuuri's. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Yuuri couldn't keep his hands still after that even if he wanted to. They reached for Viktor, cupping his jaw and pulling him up. The kiss was soft, Yuuri pouring all of his gratitude into it. Viktor hummed into the kiss, pulling Yuuri down to the floor of the pod. 

They separated after a few minutes, gazing at each other in wonder. Viktor moved his hand to trace Yuuri's face, from his hair to his mouth, fingers running softly across his skin. Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling the tension leave his body for the first time since they landed. Viktor was with him, they would take care of each other.

"I love you." Yuuri said, resting his forehead against Viktors. He looked into his eyes, seeing his own reflection in them. Viktor's answering smile was heartbreakingly beautiful.

"I love you too, Yuuri."

 

“Viktor.”

He stirred, arms tightening around Yuuri. As sweet as that was, Yuuri couldn't find it in himself to appreciate the sleepy cuddles.

“Viktor.”

“Mmmmmm no” Viktor mumbled, face squishing into Yuuri’s back. Yuuri sighed, and pinched Viktor's arm.

“Viktor wake up. There's something outside.”

They were in the pod, which they cleared out the previous day. Grass and leaves made up the first layer of their bedding, followed by any materials they could find in the supply caches. The entire floor served as their bed, with just enough space to fit two people. The only other thing left inside was a fridge that held purifiers and fruit they collected.

Viktor opened his eyes, confusion clouding his face. “What is it Yuuri?”

“It started a few minutes ago, something is scratching at the pod.”  
Concerned, Viktor got up, crawling his way towards the hatch. Slowly, he opened the exit, peeping outside. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, their beach still cast in darkness.

“Wait here, I'll call you for you if it's safe.” He said, and let the door close behind him. Yuuri sat still with bated breath, listening for any sounds from outside.

“Yuuri!”

Panicked, Yuuri scrambled to get out, banging his head in the process. “Viktor?!” 

Yuuri looked around, expecting to see the alien getting mauled by some vicious animal native to the planet. What he got instead was… A dog.

It wasn't a dog per se, twin tails swishing back and forth at lighting speed as Viktor bestowed pats and scratches to its two heads, alternating to give them enough attention. The sight alone would make Yuuri coo at the adorable display. What made the situation so much better was the third tail that was also wagging and thumping in glee.

Yuuri giggled, approaching the pair on the sand. One of the creature's heads turned towards him, purple tongue lapping at his hand. Yuuri crouched beside Viktor, sharing a small smile with him before joining him in playing with the dog.

“Where did you come from little guy?” Viktor sang, scratching at one of the heads. The creature’s leg started to tap the ground, making Yuuri giggle again.   
“What do we do with it Viktor?” Yuuri said, moving to prepare breakfast now that they were up anyway. The sun had made progress, now sending warmth towards them. Yuuri took a moment to stare out at the sea, watching the waves start to glow in the sunlight.

“We keep it Yuuri!” Viktor laughed, the creature now leaning it’s paws on Viktor’s chest, assaulting his face with slobber and love. Yuuri couldn’t look away, the glee in Viktor’s voice making his heart beat faster. He was so happy.

 

After giving the creature some fish, Viktor led Yuuri into the jungle. He showed him some of the edible fruit, as well as any other herbs that could be of use. They collected the large leaves and vines, bringing them back to the camp in bulk to build a temporary shelter. The odd hue of the plants was unlike anything Yuuri had ever seen. Viktor left Yuuri to do the gathering while he worked on their base.

After an hour they had a small roof by the pod. Within the evening the pod had been cleared, it’s components reused. By night the two of them, with the addition of the creature, were huddled inside the pod. The rain had started to fall after sundown, leaving them giggling and running back to the pod in the downpour.

The second the pod hatch closed, the creature started to shake itself of water. Yuuri dove behind Viktor, using his broad back as a shield against the wetness. Once the creature was done, it plopped into a corner, both it’s heads laying down.

Viktor slowly turned to Yuuri, face serious. Yuuri saw right through it, seeing the corners of his mouth struggle to stay downturned. Yuuri started laughing, soon crying from the sight. Viktor was soaking wet, hair lying limp in strands on his forehead, rivulets of water going down his neck and under his shirt. His clothes clung to his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Yuuuuurriiiiiii!” Viktor groaned, smile breaking out. Yuuri couldn’t stop laughing, laying down on his side in an attempt to catch his breath. He himself wasn't dry, but Viktor was on a whole other level.

Yuuri could only shake his head as he saw Viktor lunge at him. His nose was cold as it buried itself in his neck while the lips that followed spread heat through him. Viktor’s hands were cold and wet where he was tickling Yuuri’s sides. Peals of laughter filled the pod, along with tail thumps and joyful barking.

Viktor let go after some minutes, laughing along with Yuuri.

“I didn’t think I could be this wet even if I dove head first into the ocean,” He said, leaning back on his hands and grinning at Yuuri. He reached for the hem of his shirt and removed it, boots and pants following soon after. Yuuri’s stray giggles died quickly after that. “Yuuri, I’m cold! Warm me up?”

Viktor was smirking, knowing exactly what he was doing to Yuuri. The blush dusting his cheeks and ears was proof enough. Yuuri however, was not going to go down without a fight. He lunged forward, hooking his arms around Viktor’s neck and bringing him down again. Their foreheads bumped in the process, Viktor’s horns hard against his hairline.

He persisted, hugging Viktor close to himself in an attempt to warm him up. His embarrassment was worth it, if for the sake of the surprised gasp Viktor let out. They ended up sandwiched together, Viktor’s head lying on Yuuri’s chest, their legs tangled together.

“Do you think we should name it?” Yuuri began quietly, arms tightening around Viktor. The reply was muffled against his neck, but Yuuri took it as a yes. “Any suggestions?”

“Hmmm,” Viktor continued to nuzzle into Yuuri, hair tickling his chin. With a sudden gasp, Viktor’s head shot up, narrowly missing Yuuri’s.

“Makkachin!” Viktor smiled, mouth forming a heart. Yuuri couldn’t look away.

“That's a perfect name Viktor.”  
He began to play with Viktor’s hair, the strands being so much longer than when they first met. Viktor’s content sigh filled the pod, making Yuuri smile into his hair. He dropped a kiss to his temple, before letting sleep envelop him.

 

The sun cast the beach in a soft glow, birds announcing the morning and bringing Yuuri to wakefulness again. He groaned, hand reaching out searching for a warm body. He didn't find it.

Stretching, he left the pod breathing in the fresh air. Their strip of land was silent, Makkachin asleep by the side of the pod. Viktor must have gone for a walk already. The splashing of water caught his attention.

A few paces away, Viktor was wading in the water, a new fish caught and struggling in his grasp. Yuuri would lie if he said the sight of Viktor shirtless had grown on him. His blush told the truth.

Viktor spotted Yuuri moments later, greeting him with a small smile and a wave. Yuuri waved back, turning towards the camp to prepare for breakfast. The fish were cooking within the hour, Viktor and Yuuri sitting together while they waited. Yuuri sat between Viktor’s legs, leaning back against him.

“I want to explore the jungle today, see if we can find anything that could help us.” Viktor said, bringing Yuuri back to the present. Yuuri hummed in agreement. Makkachin was running in and out of the jungle, chasing insects and small animals. The pair watched on in amusement.

They prepared food, cooked fish wrapped in leaves, water bottles and fruit stashed away. Yuuri carried the bag with supplies, while Viktor hacked his way through the thick foliage.  
Makkachin was trotting beside them, sniffing and running through the trees.

They had ventured into the jungle for resources multiple times over the past few days, but never for long. The small stream they passed was the border of the explored area, and they continued onwards until they reached a cliff. It stretched up towards the sky, the top invisible to them. A grand waterfall cascaded into a small pool, birds and other animals crowding around it. The sight was beautiful.

They began scaling a hill that led up the cliff. The midday sun was harsh on their heads, sweat pouring down their faces. When they reached the top, Viktor collapsed against a tree, pulling Yuuri with him.

“Yuuri it’s too hot!” Viktor cried against his back, cuddling him tighter.

“Viktor! You’re squeezing the bag! You’re not gonna get any cooler by clinging to me like that.” Yuuri’s attempt to be stern was met with a pout.

Viktor let go, standing to pull the bag off of Yuuri’s shoulders. He dropped it on the ground and leaned close to Yuuri.

“Last one by the river is the loser.” He whispered, before turning tail and belting towards the water. Yuuri sood shocked for a second before his brain caught on and his legs started running. With such a head start there was no way for Yuuri to catch up with Viktor. Even Makkachin was already got on Viktor’s heels.

Viktor started tugging at his shirt along the way, dropping it as he ran. He reached the shore, gasping for breath but happy. With a smile, he turned to greet Yuuri with open arms.

Yuuri crashed into him, bringing them both down into the shallows. He had Viktor’s shirt clutched in one hand, the other bringing Viktor’s neck towards him. He kissed the smile off of Viktor’s face, pulling away to see the flush on Viktor’s skin that Yuuri wasn’t sure was because of the running. He laughed at the gobsmacked expression on his face, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Makkachin was splashing and barking around them, running through the cold water in relief. Yuuri was still straddling Viktor in the shallows, hands cupping his jaw as they continued to kiss. The breeze was warm on their wet skin, rolling over the flat plains and down the cliff. 

Viktor continued to stare at Yuuri when he finally moved back, before a soft smile took over his features.

“If that's what I get for winning a race, we should hold those more often.” He grinned when Yuuri blushed, swatting his bare shoulder. Viktor laughed, scooping Yuuri up and standing with ease. Yuuri yelped, hands and legs twisting around Viktor’s torso. Viktor walked them deeper into the river.

Yuuri realised what he was doing a second too late. He was yelling as he was dropped, spluttering as he went under. When he came back up, Viktor was beside him, floating on his back, eyes closed.

“And that,” He said, side eyeing Yuuri. “Is what you get for losing.” Yuuri wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. So he did.

Viktor’s yelp when his tail was pulled was precious, leaving him pouting and chasing Yuuri back to the shore. They had a race back to the tree, where Yuuri let Viktor pin him down and continue what they started by the lake. 

 

They returned before sundown, exploring the top of the cliff for a few hours before moving on. They found signs of previous crashes, pieces of ships and abandoned camps, but not a soul with them. 

The moment they opened the pod Makkachin flopped inside, tired from the day excursion. Yuuri went to follow, but was stopped by Viktor.

“I wish everyday was like this, for the rest of my life.” Vitor muttered, hand moving to hold Yuuri’s. Yuuri looked into Viktor’s eyes, unable to stop himself from leaning forward. Although they shared many kisses that day, that one was the sweetest. It held promise for a future together. 

“That sounds like a marriage proposal. I love you Viktor.” Yuuri whispered, emotions welling inside him. He felt the warm tears on his cheeks flowing down. Viktor caught them with his hands, wiping his cheeks and smiling into another kiss.

They spent the last minutes of the day cuddled together under the stars, watching the sky change colours until the two moons were high in the sky.

 

Before they knew it, a month had passed. The calmness of everyday life was a desired change from the demanding and hectic existence on the ship. Yuuri saw Viktor smile more and more every day, a youthfulness appearing in him again. To say Yuuri was happy would be an understatement. They survived together, dancing some days away with love in their eyes. 

Makkachin became a permanent member of their small party, adventuring with them wherever they went, and taking up a substantial amount of space in the pod. Sometimes Yuuri managed to cuddle Makkachin in his sleep more than Viktor. The resulting pout always brought a smile to his face. 

They were lying in the plains together, a woven blanket made from vines under them. The gentle wind blew over them, leaving warm kisses in its wake. Yuuri was playing with Viktor’s hair, weaving flowers between the strands. The silence was peaceful, clouds slowly making their way across the sky. Time stopped.

The sudden whirring of blades made Yuuri pause, his fingers stilling in Viktor’s hair. Viktor made a noise of complaint, eyes peeking open.

“What is it Yuuri?”

“Do you hear that?”

The noise became louder, closer. They packed their things and hurried back to the beach, Makkachin running ahead. They heard the barking seconds before they stumbled out of the thick trees. 

A airship was making its way towards them, a black dot on the horizon growing bigger by the second. Soon the noise was overwhelming. It touched down a way down the beach, the sudden powering down of motors leaving them in silence. The jungle was quiet, all animals waiting with bated breath for what had come.

Yuuri and Viktor stayed crouched in the treeline, calling Makkachin back to them as soon as they saw the nearing aircraft. There was no telling who it could be, and by the lack of other inhabitants in their area, they could guess who it was.

The air was still, and with no movement from the vessel Viktor grew restless.

“I’m going to move closer, check the markings on the ship. Stay here Yuuri.” Viktor turned to leave, but the hand tugging at his sleeve made him stop. Yuuri was mutely shaking his head, pulling Viktor down again. The fear in his eyes was unmistakable.

“Stay. Please don’t leave.” Yuuri whispered, eyes not leaving his. Viktor sat back down, eyes moving from the beach back to Yuuri. The assurances died on his tongue when the hiss of a hatch resounded on the beach.

The ramp lowered onto the black sand, sinking into it and steadying. The familiar thud of boots filled the air, and Yuuri looked on in horror as a familiar soldier stepped foot on the beach. He looked around, spotting their pod and camp. He turned, shouting something up the ramp before making his way towards them.

Yuuri felt the gentle pull of Viktor’s hands as he led him a bit further into the trees. Even Makkachin knew enough to keep quiet. The soldier stomped his way towards the pod, opening the hatch and looking inside. When he found no soul inside he turned to the jungle, keen eyes scanning the camp. He huffed, before turning on his heel and returning to the ship.

Viktor stayed still, muscles clenched and tense. He still didn’t know if Yura betrayed him that day on the ship. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. All he knew was that at that moment he couldn’t trust Yura, not with his life, and definitely not with Yuuri’s.

Once the soldier was a significant distance away, Viktor turned to Yuuri. He was trembling, but his face held a concerned expression. He looked to Viktor and nodded, before they both turned and made their way back to the waterfall.

“I don’t know who he’s here with, or even why command would send him.” Viktor confessed, walking back and forth between Yuuri and Makkachin, hands tugging at his hair nervously. Yuuri walked towards him, pulling his hand away to clench it in his own. 

“It doesn’t matter why. Right now we need to find somewhere to hide, preferably get some of our things away from the pod.” Yuuri’s voice was steady, a determined expression on his face.

They took shelter in one of the many abandoned ships that were scattered around the area, and waited until nightfall. The moons were covered by grey clouds, perfectly hiding them in the shadows. They made their way towards the beach, with Viktor leading the way and Yuuri watching his back. The sounds of talking reached them through the undergrowth, and they paused to listen.

“You’re sure this is theirs?” Yuuri didn’t recognise the voice.

“Yeah. I’m sure. Viktor’s gun was in the pod.”

Yura was sitting by their fire, back towards the jungle. They crept closer, trying to see the other people. Yuuri’s quiet gasp managed to escape when he saw who else was present.

Opposite Yura there was a young woman with red hair, clad in the same uniform as all other soldiers. Beside her however, was Phichit, holding a conversation with another soldier. Standing behind them was Mari, leaning against the pod wall, photograph in hand. The picture Yuuri took with him into the pod. The Katsuki family.

Yuuri dropped out of the crouch, walking past Viktor, who was too startled to stop him. He emerged out of the trees, eyes darting between familiar faces. The two unfamiliar soldiers rushed to stand, guns already pointed at him. Yuuri paid them no mind, especially after Yura started hurtling curses at them to stop.

Yuuri ran, catching Mari in a hug. She returned it, holding him tight. Yuuri soon felt other hands around him, feeling Phichit wrap his arms around them both. They stayed like that for a minute, with the faint sounds of confused conversation behind them. Yuuri glanced behind him, seeing him talking to one of the soldiers, smile on his face.

They separated, joining the others by the fire. Yuuri sat beside Mari, Viktor taking his other side with Makkachin. There were so many questions Yuuri had, so many he couldn’t even put them into words.

“Well then, looks like that’s mission complete.” 

The silence was broken by Yura, who was giving Yuuri a funny look. Yuuri looked back, unsure of how to feel. Yura shot him, possibly tried to kill him by reporting him and Viktor. It was a mess.

The other soldier, Chris as Yuuri later found out, was a member of an organisation on their planet whose aim was to free humans and other species from a miserable life working on their planet. Mila was his partner for the mission. The mission to get Viktor and Yuuri out of the island.

“And what’s he doing here?” Viktor said, gesturing at Yura. He bristled, ready to defend himself, only to deflate and grumble about how he owed one to Yuuri. The confused looks they all sent him were enough to get him talking.

“I shot him! I won’t say I’m sorry, it allowed you both to get the hell out, but it must have hurt like a bitch.” 

Yura looked down, brows furrowed. Makkachin took that moment to get curious, ambling towards Yura. The first facefull of slobber made Yura cry out in shock, the one that followed was an angry one, and within a few seconds Yura was chasing Makkachin across the beach.

They laughed, atmosphere growing lighter. Yuuri leaned against Viktor, sighing contentedly.

“To think you never told me you had a hot alien boyfriend. Really Yuuri, I’m hurt.”

He knew Phichit was joking, but he still felt sheepish, especially at the smirk Mari was sending his way. He was in for a lot of explaining later.

“Exactly my thought. Viktor, my friend, the light of my life, what were you thinking?” Chris laughed, head resting on his palm. He was glancing between them, a small smile playing on his lips. “Well, as long as you’re both happy there isn’t much else to say.”  
The night was growing late, the soldiers along with Phichit and Mari returned to the ship. Yuuri collapsed into the pod, the day’s tensions melting away and leaving him exhausted. Viktor joined him, flopping on top of Yuuri with a huff.

“Viktor get off! You’re heavy, you’re squishing me!” Yuuri was laughing, trying to push Viktor who already octopussed himself around him. There was no escaping.

“But Yuuuuriiii you’re so comfortable and soft.” Viktor moaned, clinging tighter. He settled down, moving Yuuri’s arms so that they surrounded him. Yuuri laughed, setting his hands the way Viktor wanted them. “You’re home Yuuri.”

 

They were leaving the planet, packing anything they wanted to keep and destroying the rest. The ship was cramped, but Yura agreed to room with Mila so that they could have a room of their own for the journey. Makkachin got some bedding in the main control room.

They stayed on the planet for two days after the arrival of Yura, allowing the ship to recharge. Viktor and Yuuri spent what little time they were not packing and preparing by walking the plains.

On the last day, they ventured back up the cliff, back to the beautiful waterfall.

“You know,” Yuuri started, wading into the river. His clothes lay discarded by the shore, where Viktor was still standing. “I’m glad you caught me in the pool, that first time.”

Viktor smiled, reaching to take his own clothes off. He joined Yuuri in the middle, pulling him further onto a small outcrop of rocks. “I’m glad too. Who knew that one naked human could change so much for me.” Viktor grinned.

Yuuri blushed, hands covering his face and groaning. “You had to remind me didn’t you?”

“Hey, it was you that brought that up. It’s not my fault for having that view imprinted on my brain.” Viktor giggled, moving Yuuri’s hands away from his face.

They stayed like that, close in the water. The sun was high in the sky, summer heat surrounding them. He thought of Hasetsu, and was surprised to find that there was no pang of sadness that followed. Home had changed for him long ago. Viktor was right.

Yuuri leaned towards Viktor, breath tickling his ear. Viktor shuddered.

“Last one down the waterfall is the loser.” He whispered, before turning around and jumping. The momentary weightlessness made his stomach do funny things.It felt like the way Viktor made him feel. Like his heart was the endlessness of space, filled with supernovas that were Viktor’s feelings for him. He screamed all the way down.

He resurfaced just as Viktor landed beside him. The huge splash made him giggle. Viktor emerged, hair plastered to his face. Viktor smiled when he spotted Yuuri, and who was Yuuri to stop himself. He reached towards Viktor, bringing him forward and smashing their lips together.He would not give this feeling up for anything. A new star erupted in his heart.


	3. In Your Eyes

The ship was loud as it lifted off, Chris explaining that the power needed to land on this planet was much greater due to the gravity. They sat together by one of the many windows, watching their beach get smaller, then the planet, until all that was there was endless space. Mila informed them that the journey would take close to two weeks.

The crew gathered in the dining hall, if it could even be called that. Seats were scattered across the room beside any flat surface to place the plates. Yuuri started to make his way towards a free seat when he felt two hands pull him down.

He found himself seated on Viktor’s lap, who continued his conversation with Chris as if that was a normal occurrence. He heard Yura fake gag in one corner, and Phichit’s giggle in another. He felt his face burn and focused on his food.

Soon he was comfortable leaning against Viktor’s front, food eaten. He stayed quiet, content to listen to Viktor speak about things he had no idea about. Every now and then Chris would send him a look that made his cheeks colour once again.

After dinner they retreated into their cabin, the space so small it competed with the pod they left behind. Yuuri found he wasn’t complaining, and neither was Viktor if the amount of cuddles was any indication. Yuuri wasn’t sure he could ever fall asleep without Viktor by his side.

“So, Chris huh?” Yuuri started, smile widening when he saw the clueless expression on Viktor’s face. He pecked his lips, cluelessness replaced by a heart shaped smile.

“What about Chris?” Viktor replied, eyes wide and innocent.

“Were you guys a thing before or…?” Yuuri let the sentence die, waiting for Viktor’s reaction.

The laughter startled him, making him move away from Viktor as much as their tiny bed would allow. By the time he had calmed down he had tears in his eyes, stray giggles still escaping occasionally. “I’ve known Chris since he was Yura’s age. There was never anything like that between us, trust me.” Viktor finally answered, smile still wide on his face. Yuuri huffed turning around, back to Viktor.

“Yuuuuuuuriiii don’t be like that.” Viktor reached for his shoulder, shaking it playfully until Yuuri turned around again. There was a small smile on his lips.

“I’m just a little sad, there’s so much I don’t know about you, about your past. Do you have a family, what led you to becoming a soldier. I’m a bit overwhelmed, that’s all.”

Viktor hummed in response, tugging Yuuri closer into his arms until he fit snugly under his chin. He sighed.

“There’s a lot we don’t know about each other, I know that. But Yuuri,” Viktor paused, kissing the top of his head. Yuuri turned his face up, searching for his eyes. “I hope to have the rest of my life to learn about you, about what you left behind. And I will tell you everything you want to know too.” Viktor’s hand reached out, moving from the side of his face to his neck, the caress gentle.

Yuuri bit his lip, love pouring out of him. How did Viktor always know the perfect thing to say to calm his nerves, his uncertainty. He took a deep breath, turning again in Viktor’s arms to face him. He moved to sit on his knees, leaning above Viktor. He reached into his pocket, taking out two metal rings. He took Viktor’s hand, slotting one ring onto it, sighing in relief when it fit. Viktor’s shocked expression gave Yuuri the courage to continue.

“Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. I hope to spend the rest of my life by your side, if you’ll allow it.” He stopped, emotions burning their way up his throat. When he looked at Viktor he saw his tears through his own blurry vision. “Marry me Viktor, stay by my side and never leave.”

Viktor broke, a sob breaking loose before he surged up, planting a kiss with every “yes” he uttered. His hand searched the bed for the other ring, placing it on Yuuri’s hand. “Forever.” They stayed silent, enjoying their closeness together until they both drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, or the space equivalent of morning, Yuuri found himself staring into blue eyes. It took him a moment to blink his brain awake, unsure what woke him up. Viktor’s hand on his face answered that question.

“Nooooo,” Yuuri mumbled, burying himself in Viktor’s chest. He felt it shake as Viktor laughed. “Too early.”

“But Yuuri I have questions that need answering. I’ve been waiting so long for you to wake up. Please?” Yuuri could see without looking the puppy dog eyes Viktor was making. Makkachin was a good teacher.

He grumbled but stayed plastered to Viktor. “What questions?”  
“Where did you get these?” Yuuri felt one arm leave his back as Viktor looked at the ring now sitting snugly on his finger.

“Found ‘em on a ship. Reshaped them on the fire.” He mumbled, breath tickling Viktor’s skin. Viktor chuckled.

“Ok, I’ll leave the other questions for later. Keep sleeping.” Viktor said, only to be met with tiny snores. He smiled to himself, knowing he’ll get to experience that for the rest of his life. They were ready to continue their journey through the stars, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> Heres my [tumblr](https://wlweeb.tumblr.com/) if you ever wanna scream about yoi with me (￣▽￣)/


End file.
